


Let's enjoy these last moments together

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are seconds away from dying, and we are all we have left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's enjoy these last moments together

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a sad one, folks

_"There is currently some very severe bomb threats coming from America. We have been ordered for the entirety of Tokyo and surrounding areas to evacuate into underground safety houses as soon as possible._ " Kagami turns to his roommate, Aomine. His eyes are wide, and he is tearing up.

"We have to go." Aomine says, pulling Kagami up to a standing position.

"Pack some clothes. We have to go fast." Aomine says, and they both run around the small apartment. Kagami doesn't even bother with clothes, and is instead shoving all of his important things like pictures and other things. 

"Let's go." Aomine says, and they both rush towards the door, the radio still on with warnings to go underground asap. Aomine and Kagami are going down the stairs when Kagami halts.

"I forgot the cat." Kagami says.

"Kagami we can't-"

"We have to get her!" Kagami says, turning back and running up the stairs, colliding with multiple people that are running down.

"Kagami!" Aomine yells, following him up. Aomine enters the apartment to see Kagami on his knees in front of the radio, their cat in his arms.

"The bombs dropped." Kagami says.

"Kagami we have to go! Now! We can still make it!" Aomine yells, grabbing Kagami.

"Aomine it's over! We aren't going to make it." Kagami says, tears streaming down his face.

"Let's just enjoy our last moments together." Kagami says, a sob escaping his lips. Aomine drops his back, kneeling down next to Kagami. All that can be heard from the radio now is prayers coming from the announcer and saying that if his wife is listening, he loves her. Aomine and Kagami embrace each other, both crying with the cat smushed between them.

"I'm so sorry." Aomine says.

"Why are you saying sorry? You couldn't have stopped a bomb." Kagami says, voice shaking.

"That's not what I meant." Aomine said, pressing there foreheads together so Aomine is looking Kagami in the eye.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. All the times I was rude in high school, and treated you like you didn't matter. The truth is you mean so much to me and I couldn't be imagine dying in anyone's arms but yours." Aomine says, struggling to finish. 

"I love you, Taiga." Aomine confesses, kissing Kagami. Hard. They pull apart.

"I love you too, Dai-"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't been keeping up daily, but I am trying to catch up on the days I missed right now.


End file.
